Dirty Little Secrets
by SilverEnderwolf
Summary: Ceyda has secrets. One she cannot share with either her parents or her best friends. The other she can't share period. Dean has one, and his parents will probably castrate his BF if he shares it. Leo is afraid to share the same the same secret for the same reason. Sequel to justanotherauthor23's story: Anywhere But Here. TurkEgy & OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1: You and I

**Yaaaaaaaays! justanotherauthor23 has given me permission to write a sequel to her story's sequel! Yeah, I love the song that the title is based out of and I has no idea when you see the chapter of that one but it'll be awesome. Keeping her style and adding an OC because I can. ^U^ Hope y'all enjoy! I think I might as well say this now, I am aware that the Hetalia version of Egypt has brown eyes and pale skin, but the chibi drawing of him has emerald eyes and light brown skin. That is stereotypical of most Egyptians and Hetalia is stereotypical soooo...you know where I'm going with this so I won't say anymore about it.**

**P.S. Look up what a keffiyeh is yourself because I have no idea how to describe it. Ceyda means tall and beautiful in Turkish and that's exactly what she'll be.**

** O**

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_and this time I'm not leaving without you_

A tall man wearing a dark green uniform and a white mask paced the sidewalk in front of his mansion. His 'wife' stood on the door step and petted the small black dog in his arms. "Quit pacing Sadiq, the bus isn't at all late. You have nothing to worry about!" he called gently. The man with the dog was wearing a white _keffiyeh _and a khaki uniform. He had light brown skin and emerald eyes that had an Egyptian look to them. Well, that was to be expected. After all, he _was _Egypt. At least he was the "human" representative of Egypt.

The "human" representative of Turkey, had dull brown hair, olive skin and-in the rare moments when he was not wearing his mask-gold eyes.

Both of them were waiting for their only daughter, Ceyda, to come home from her final day at school. A yellow school bus rounded the corner and pulled up to the house. It stopped and the double doors opened to reveal a tall, slender girl with olive skin, long mud-brown hair and emerald eyes as she stepped off. She was wearing a sky-blue tank top, white shorts and straw platform sandals. Her eye make-up was done in a rather attractive, Egyptian style that suited her. As the bus sped off with a belch of exhaust, Ceyda smiled and approached the man in the mask. He smiled back, quickly looking around to see if anyone one was watching and quickly removed his mask, revealing his golden orbs. The 17 year old girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck, quickly hugging him before going to hug her 'mother' and pet Anubis, the dog in Egypt's arms. "How was school today dear?" The green-eyed Egyptian asked her, smiling gently. "Let me get something to drink and I'll tell you," Ceyda said as they headed inside.

_He said sit back down where you belong_

_in the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_sit back back down on the couch where we_

_made love the first time and you said to me_

_something, something about this place_

**8 hours earlier...**

Ceyda stepped off the school bus and was immediately surrounded by people. She smiled and giggled as she chatted with the people who really weren't her closest friends, but she was such a kind, nice and social person that everyone was drawn to her like bees to a flower.

Her best friends were standing a ways off, hiding behind the lockers so that no one could see them kissing and holding hands. One was a freshman, the other was a senior and both were male. Like her parents, they were gay and had been together for about 5 months-although her parents had been together way longer than that. "Excuse me," she said to the others around her before breaking off and approaching the two males.

"Dean, Leo, am I interrupting something?" she asked as she got close enough. They broke apart and Dean shook his head. He had long light brown hair with bangs that covered his reddish-violet eye. His other eye was green like his father's while the other one was a mix of his grandparent's. Leo had his 'mother's golden-brown eyes and his father's hair, which made him particularly attractive. His hair had a sort of Spanish look to it.

Ceyda pulled Dean backwards into a hug, saying, "You'd better come over during the summer or I'll go crazy from boredom." Leo laughed, "Of course we will, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

Ceyda looked at Leo from over the top of his boyfriend's head, "Not the best."

_Something 'bout lonely nights _

_and my lipstick on your face_

_something, something about_

_my cool Nebraska guy_

_yeah something about, baby_

_you and I_

**There's the first chapter for you, I hope you liked it because I worked really hard on it. Reviews are nice and you get a cookie if you do! ^U^**


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**You know that warm feeling you get when some random person follows and favorites the story you wrote just to please another person? Feels great doesn't it? The previous chapter's song belonged to Lady Gaga. I own nothing except my OC and her name. ^U^**

**The song Monster belongs to Lady Gaga. No, I'm not overusing her material because I worship her (or something like that), the song fits with the chapter more than any other song I know! Quit fussing! XD**

OoOoOoOoO

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart out_

_Look at him, look at me_

_the boy is bad and honestly_

_he's a wolf in disguise_

_but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

The bell rang, interrupting their little chat. They all had the same first period so they headed down the hall together. Ceyda smiled at her best friends, trying to ignore the rise of guilt from concealing a secret that she hadn't shared with them. She had no idea how she would _ever _be able to tell them without them getting mad at her.

She turned the corner, stopping dead in her tracks as she caught sight of..._**him**_. He stood at his locker, pulling his math book out and placing it in his backpack. He closed the door, looked up and smiled that sexy, yet sinister smile that always made Ceyda catch her breath. He was tall and pale, his eyes were blood-red and his hair was as black as ink. Ceyda swallowed as his eyes caught hers. She felt like a helpless insect gazing into the eyes of a spider. "Y-you guys go on ahead, I'll meet you there," she said shakily. Dean looked at her but said nothing and Leo shrugged as they walked off to Homeroom.

The "spider" stalked over, pressing Ceyda against the lockers as he passionately kissed her. She felt her face grow warm as she broke the kiss. "BT," she whispered, "I have to get to class."

He cupped her chin, whispering seductively in to her ear, "Alright, but I'll be waiting for you after school, Ceyda." She shuddered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. He stepped away and headed down the hall. The warning bell rang, scaring Ceyda half to death. She bolted to Homeroom, sinking into her seat just as the final bell rang. She sat there thinking about BT. _Was he a bully? A stalker?...Or was he a...monster?_

_That boy is a monster_

_m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster,_

_monster, monster_

**Wow, short I know. No problem right? As long as you're entertained for 2 minutes while you're reading it right? What kind of questions are running through your mind? Who is BT? What is Ceyda's secret and why is she afraid to share it with her besties?**

**All answers and more if you review!**

**~~Silver**


	3. Chapter 3: ET

**It's soooooo hard to keep secrets from you in a story like this JAA23. XD But I manage, it IS a romance/mystery story. Yeah, I changed it. You'll find out what BT stands for when Dean brings him up in Science...**

**0-0**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Your so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil, _

_could you be an angel?_

_Your touch, magnetizing_

_feels like I am floating, _

_leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_you're not like the others_

_futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you..._

Homeroom ended, after an hour-long party. Ceyda waved good bye to her friends and headed to English. She walked into the class, looking for a place to sit down. She didn't have to worry though, her other friend Raven waved her over and patted the empty desk next to hers. Ceyda smiled, sitting down in that desk. She felt a dark presence enter the room, and BT slid into the desk behind her, stroking her hair. "Um, hi BT," Raven greeted him nervously. "Hello Raven," he answered, still messing with Ceyda's hair. "Cut it out, BT," Ceyda said, trying not to show her fear. It didn't matter though, BT could always tell when she was scared. It was his special power. All the children and grandchildrenof the nations had one. Raven had great musical skill, especially with the piano-she took after her grandfather, Austria. Ceyda hadn't figured out her power yet, but she knew it had to come from one of her parents, maybe even both, if she was really lucky.

Leo was really lucky, he got his father's skill at cooking delicious Spanish foods _and_ his 'mother's toughness. Which came in handy if your friends were hungry all the time-Ceyda loved to eat, but had such a high metabolism that she never gained much weight-or if homophobes didn't take kindly to the flaunting of your sexuality in public.

Dean got his 'grandmother' Canada's gentle nature and his 'mother's suspicious nature...which, if you think about it, is a really strange personality mix for one kid. His neutrality came from 'Grandmother Switzerland'.

Ceyda wasn't tough, and she wasn't good at relationships. She had fallen under the spell of an enchanting, sexy, dangerous individual of the male population and had no idea how to break out of it. She couldn't just tell him to leave her alone, her words seemed to fail her every time she opened her mouth to speak.

English was tense. Both she and Raven sat at their desks like human statues, well aware of the dark presence behind them that seemed to darken the whole room. Even the teacher seemed uneasy, but had some sense not to say anything about it. The last teacher to question the dark aura in the room disappeared without a trace.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone got out of the room as soon as they could. Ceyda tried to follow her class mates but she was pulled back into BT's arms. "Remember," he murmured, "I'll be waiting for you after school." Ceyda shivered, and he let her go. She grabbed Raven's wrist and they ran from the room.

0-0

**In Science...**

Ceyda dropped into her seat in the back row. She felt like all the energy she'd had was sucked out of her. Dean entered the room and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked her softly. She could only shake her head. "BT?"

She nodded.

"Geez, that guy is complete douche. Why don't tell somebody about him?"

"How can I? And who would I tell?" Ceyda said weakly.

"How about your parents? They're bigger than him!"

She shook her head, "I can't...In a strange way, I love him. And there's only so much you can do against Bermuda Triangle."

Yes, you read that right. The Bermuda Triangle. For years there had been so much controversy surrounding BT that the other nations just pretended he didn't exist. Even his father, Bermuda, refused to talk about him, or even admit that BT was his. Bermuda just became an practically unknown island somewhere on the globe, and his son moved to a small, dark island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. His dark aura filling a triangular space within. Hence the name, Bermuda Triangle.

Dean shook his head, "He's crazy, he's got you under his spell. You used to be so outgoing and powerful, and now you're weak and shy."

"He's sucked all my strength and spirit Dean, it can't be helped."

"Can't it?"

Ceyda sighed, "No it can't, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Dean looked at her for a while, he was worried about her and it showed. But he just shook his head and paid attention to the fun little experiment. This Alien of a secret country was sucking the life from his best friend, but he had no idea how to stop him.

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_a different dimension_

_you've opened my eyes_

_and I'm ready to go,_

_lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_infect me with your lovin'_

_fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_want to be a victim_

_ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_your touch is so foreign_

_It's supernatural,_

_Extra-terrestrial._


	4. Chapter 4: Always

**Oh yeah, JAA23 totally gets credit for helping me out with this song: Always by Saliva.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry? _

_Always, always, always_

_always, always, always_

BT sat in History, clearly not really paying attention to the final lesson. He already knew the history of the nations so why bother paying attention? His hands were folded together, elbows propped up on the desk, chin resting on hands, thinking. Of Ceyda. He loved her, but judging by her aura of fear, she hated him. It really wasn't his fault that he struck fear into the hearts of those he was close to, it was just his nature. He got it from his mother, a woman he's never met. She had to be pretty fearsome for him to inherit such a strong quality of fear.

He sighed quietly, if only he knew how to turn off this consuming power of fear and turn on his father's sunny personality. Bermuda was a fine vacationing place, however expensive it was, but BT stopped being so welcome after a huge storm that he'd caused struck the island. That was the last straw for his father, and so BT left for the Bermuda Triangle, only leaving every now and then for school. Father's orders. If he ever wanted to be welcome in Bermuda ever again.

The bell rang for lunch, and all the other students rushed out of the classroom. BT quietly rose, collected his things and started to leave the classroom before the history teacher called out, "BT."

BT slowly turned to the teacher, the only person in the whole school that didn't fear him. Locking red eyes with brown, he answered, "Yeah?"

The teacher didn't even flinch, "Is something wrong, you looked disappointed with yourself."

BT adjusted his shoulder strap. Why did he feel so safe with confiding his problems with Mr. Mahone?

"Well, I..." he faltered. Mr Mahone waited. "I'm having trouble...controlling my power of fear."

"You're scaring off the one you love aren't you?"

BT hung his head, nodding. Mr Mahone walked over to him, putting his hand on BT's shoulder sympathetically, "It can be hard to hurt someone you love, I'd love to help you overcome this problem, but I'd need ask around for some advice first. Can you come by after school?"

BT hesitated, he was supposed to meet Ceyda after school, but he guessed _this_ was more important. He'd have to make a mental note to find her at lunch and tell her that he wouldn't see her after all. BT nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then," Mr. Mahone smiled. BT returned it for a quick moment before heading out the door, feeling as though a big weight was lifted from his chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch was...routine. A nice change from the inroutinely drain of energy that left Ceyda unresponsive and quiet. She opened her sack lunch. The one papa (Turkey) made for her. The funny thing was,Ceyda had always assumed that her father would take the role of being the "Man" of the house. Yet he insisted, like any good mother would, that his only daughter should take a lunch that _he _prepared with love and tears.

The other funny thing was, her 'mother' Egypt, seemed to be the "Man" of the house. You'd think that the person who had carried you for 9 and a half months and then went through the trying procedure they called the "C-Section", would be the submissive omega to the pack, but noooooooooooooo...Egypt was the High Alpha of the Adnan-Hassan household and there was nothing that Sadiq (Turkey) could do about it. Except maybe fuck Muhammad (Egypt uses his middle name) senseless. Ceyda hoped her papa would think to use a condom next time, not that she didn't mind being born, she just liked the prospect of being an only child.

Ceyda shook her head, _Oh well, _she thought, _At least Papa makes great lunches._ She pulled out a box containing her papa's trademark Turkish Delights, her–and unfortunately everyone else's–favorite. Almost immediately after cracking open the lid, three individuals of the 'male' persuasion popped up like hand puppets beside her.

"Whatcha got there Ceyda?" A familiar, overly happy Italian voice chirped. (**No sorry, it's not Italy...but it's the next best person!**) Ceyda looked up into the strident blue eyes of Viktor Beilschmidt-Vargas. His reddish brown hair fell over his face, making him look very feminine. He _did _have somewhat of a girlish nature most of the time, but when he was angry, upset or aroused, he turned into a strict commanding man. His father's heavy German accent often showed when he said anything during that time and it was weird how much Ceyda liked that side of him. Had she not been entranced by BT, she would have gotten with Viktor by now.

Ceyda smiled, "Nothing."

Leo and Dean plopped down on either side of her, grinning. Leo poked her, "Hah! Yeah right, we all know what sweet goodness is hidden in that box."

Dean looked up at her with large eyes, "Can I have one?"

"Me too?" Leo said.

"Si, what they said?" Viktor chimed in.

Ceyda giggled, "Oh, alright." She opened the box fully, pulling out three Delights. Dean and Leo each grabbed one and Viktor pulled Ceyda's hand to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the treat, looking into her eyes seductively as he did so. Ceyda felt her cheeks grow warm. Viktor sucked the Delight into his mouth, chewing slowly. Ceyda swallowed, eyes widening. Viktor swallowed it, licking his lips slowly. His tongue slipping out to lick her hand like a dog before releasing it. Ceyda wiped her hand on her shirt, good naturedly whining, "Ew, gross. Viktor!"

He laughed, stroking her warm face. "Don't act like that didn't please you," his voice switching to his sexy German accent.

The cafeteria doors suddenly banged open, startling the group. BT walked through the doorway, looking around before spotting Ceyda. Viktor quickly retracted his hand as BT approached, glaring at him suspiciously. "Um, hello BT, can I...help you?" Ceyda asked meekly. "Yeah, I came to tell you that you don't have to meet me after school, I have something I have to do." The relief that showed in her eyes, pierced his heart. He turned, stalking out of the now silent cafeteria, trying to hold back tears.

_I just can't live without you._

_I love you, I hate you_

_I can't get around you._

_I breathe you, I taste you_

_I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore_

_this life of solitude._

…

_I feel like you don't want me around..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oh ouch, that stings. First you hate BT because he makes Ceyda feel so bad, now you feel sorry for him because it's not his fault he is the way he is. And what about Viktor? Oooh, this is building quite nicely. ;D**

**~Silver**


	5. Chapter 5: Designed to Kill

**I do not own this song: Designed to Kill by Blood on the Dance Floor. I own nothing but my OCs and their names.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Every time you look at me  
Breezing through the lights  
I feel your breath  
I feel yourself  
It tears me up inside  
I know that you've got issues  
And it kills me instantly  
To see you with the other guys  
You'll be the death of me_

BT stalked through the halls, tears pricking in his eyes. _Why, _he asked himself, _Why do I have to be this way? I didn't ask for this, and now the only girl I'll ever love fears me to the point that she is relieved that she doesn't have to be with me after hours. IT'S NOT FAIR!_

He shoved open a door, walking outside into a courtyard. "BT!" a voice called out, "Over here!"

BT looked over to the person who called his name. It was his cousin, Cyril, Raivis and Natalia's grandson. He was sitting against the wall, eating a sandwich. He looked just like his grandfather, except his hair was the color of his grandmother's. BT walked over, sat down next to his small cousin and buried his head in his hands, sobbing quietly. "What's wrong BT?" Cyril asked gently, thoroughly concerned about his normally stoic cousin. "Nothing." BT mumbled.

"Is it about your girlfriend?"

BT sniffed, "No..." His voice wavered as he answered, telling Cyril that he was lying. "Oh cousin, I'm so sorry...did she break up with you?"

"No." Came the shaky answer.

"What did she do that made you cry?"

"I'm not crying," came the muffled indignation.

"I thought you'd like to know, Mr. Mahone scheduled a meeting with the United Nations and a few other countries to help you with your 'problem'."

BT raised his head, tears staining his pale cheeks, "Well that's just great, not only do they fail to recognize me as a existing nation but now they get to meet my unstable power. And how did Mr. Mahone manage this?"

"He's an undercover agent of the Nations," Cyril said.

"Well that's not something you learn in History class," Bermuda Triangle smiled a little through his tears. "Who are the other nations?"

"Hmm," Cyril took a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully, "Well, there's Egypt-"

BT froze. Egypt was Ceyda's 'mom'! If Egypt found out about their relationship he'd gut BT alive!

"And I think they're getting Grandmother Belarus to help because she's experienced with this sort of thing..." Cyril paused when he heard retreating footsteps and looked up to see BT bolt into the doors he had previously come out of.

Cyril shrugged, finishing his sandwich.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mr. Mahone!" BT called as he ran into the teacher's room. Mr. Mahone looked up, "BT? Is something wrong?"

"Uh..." BT looked away, suddenly feeling stupid. "Cyril told me about the meeting. Did you tell the Nations why they had to meet with me?"

"I told them that you were having trouble controlling your power and that it was interfering with your relationship, but I didn't specify who it was that you were affecting."

"Oh thank God," BT sighed with relief. "So, when is the meeting?"

"Today at seven, meet me in this room as soon as you can after the bell rings."

"Yes, Mr. Mahone."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the bell rang, students swarmed out of their classrooms like bees from a hive. Viktor carried Ceyda bridal-style out of history, although she repeated told him to put her down. Both were laughing, and soon Leo and Dean joined them, also laughing at Ceyda's predicament. They passed by a figure in the shadows, completely oblivious to the fact that the figure was heartbroken and silent tears were trailing down his face. This was the Ceyda he loved to see, but he never saw her like this unless she was around Viktor. There was something about his personality that Ceyda loved, and BT couldn't figure out why _he _had to be the one with the all consuming power of fear while Viktor's personality warmed the hearts of everyone he met, be it boy or girl.

BT put in his earbuds, turned on his iPod, and cranked up the volume of his favorite song by BOTDF. Then he turned and walked down the hall to Mr. Mahone's room, trailing shadows as he went.

_You're just like a pill  
Designed to kill  
Everything you do  
Messes with me  
Smothering me  
Poison goes down  
I'm on the ground dying  
Just like a pill  
Designed to kill _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oh boy, if Egypt finds out...well we'll just have to see what happens won't we? -insert France's laugh here-**

**~Silver**


	6. Chapter 6: Your Sorry Life

**I can see the future for this story...there's going to be a lot of BOTDF songs for chapters. Song rights belong to Blood on the Dance Floor. I am watching Season 1 of Hetalia as I write this, what better way to write a Hetalia story than to get your research from the source. Plus it helps with character development ya know?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I don't, I don't give a damn  
About what you have to say  
It's okay, it's okay I'm a sinner  
I never claimed to be a saint  
_

**Present.**

Ceyda took a sip of her water, petting the black dog in her lap as she discussed her day, excluding BT. Her 'mother' seemed distracted, as he was constantly looking down at his phone. It finally vibrated, startling Anubis. Egypt pressed a button and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

Ceyda was quiet as she listened to the conversation from her 'mother's side.

"Where is it?"

"..."

"Ok, are you bringing anyone?"

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"Should I bring mine?"

"..."

"It's just my daughter, husband and pet."

"..."

"No, she doesn't have anyone, why?" Ceyda cringed, she hoped her parents never found out about BT. She would be in so much trouble if they did.

"..."

"Oh, I see. Is anyone else bringing their offspring?"

"..."

"Not Belarus?"

"..."

"Ok, what time is it?"

"..." There was laughter on the other end.

"You know that I meant the meeting."

"..."

"Ok, I'll see you at seven." Egypt hung up. He met the quizzical gaze of his daughter and explained, "There's a UN meeting tonight at seven. I'm taking you so that you don't have to be at home alone."

"What's the meeting for?" Ceyda asked.

"We're going to help an unknown nation control his power."

"Who would that be?"

"You'll find out when we get there, change your clothes, we leave in half an hour."

_Don't worry about what I do with mine  
Worry about your own sorry life  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Th car ride seemed long to BT. He stared out the window of the passenger's seat, holding his "country's" weapon, a scythe. The wooden handle was made of an ebony wood, and the blade was a dark, shiny black metal. For some reason, Mr. Mahone had asked him to bring it.

In another part of the country, five people were driving to the same location, a feeling of unease in the air.

Elsewhere, a reddish-brown blue eyed teen was begging his parents to take him with them, his 'mother' gave in immediately and the both of them turned on the father, who sighed and gave his consent. Still elsewhere, the Romano was trying to convince his son that he should stay home. "Oh, let him come," Spain insisted, "It won't hurt him to be there."

In the end, they let him go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_No one can change me  
No one can phase me  
I'm going to hell  
And I don't need saving_

BT nervously clutched his scythe as he waited to go into the meeting hall. Inside the room, stood all of the United Nations, and then some.

Ceyda walked into the room previously, wearing an Egyptian dress fit for the Pharaoh's daughter. On her head was a gold head-lace, a single golden teardrop set with an emerald resting against her forehead. It matched her eyes, making them sparkle even more. She looked very pretty, but you wouldn't catch Egypt saying so. He considered it bad luck to call his daughter pretty, and reprimanded Turkey every time he praised her. On her feet were Egyptian sandals. She walked into the room thankful that no one was there yet-

An arm snaked around her waist from behind, and something pulled her back into strong arms. She tried to scream, but a hand came over her mouth before she could. "Nein, don't scream. It's just me," a familiar voice whispered.

"Mm?" Ceyda tried to say something from behind his hand. Viktor removed his hand and stepped back. Ceyda turned and hugged him, breathing in his scent. "You look very pretty, Ceyda."

She blushed, "Thank you, Viktor."

A tall shadow fell over the both of them. Viktor turned around slowly, raising his blue eyes to meet blood-red ones. A huge smile crossed the pale face of his uncle, Gilbert Beilshmidt. "Hallo, _onkel,_" Viktor greeted him, smiling in return. "Kesesese. Hallo _Neffe_, I never thought meine bruder vould let you come to a top secret, United Nations meeting." The former nation laughed. Prussia looked around his blue-eyed nephew to the girl behind him, "Und who is this? Your _Freundin_?"

Ceyda blushed a deep red as Viktor hurried tried to explain, "Ah, n-nein. She's just a friend. A _fruend_!"

"Gil," a gentle voice interrupted, "Stop teasing the children." Prussia turned and took the gentle Canadian in his arms, smiling his trademark smile. Kumajirou peeked out from the behind Canada, waddling over to Ceyda as she bent down to pick him up. "Hello, Kuma, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Who are you?" The Polar Bear asked teasingly. Of course he knew who she was, it was the other guy and his kids whom he couldn't remember most of the time.

She giggled, "Silly little bear, you know who I am. I'm Ceyda."

"Oh yeah. I seem to remember a Miss Ceyda who used to give me salmon cakes under the table." Kuma looked up at her, his black eyes shining with mirth. "Naughty little bear," she whispered, unable to keep a smile from her lips, "If you don't keep quiet, Canada will hear. We don't want that do we? It would mean no more treats for you."

The doors flew open. There stood America, in all his "glory". "Never fear! The Hero is here!" he boasted, fisted hands on hips, laughing, a huge smile on his face. Ceyda and Viktor groaned simultaneously. Great Allah, Americans are annoying.

America strutted into the room, followed by China and Russia...who was followed by Belarus. Ceyda noticed that Alfred hadn't brought his sons. Thank Allah, she didn't think she could handle more than one American at a time.

Behind them entered France and England. Who, for once, weren't arguing as usual. In fact, it seemed that England was doing a rather good job ignoring the Frenchman as he tried to get his lover to agree to something.

Probably sex.

Two more people ran in, the first tackling Ceyda into a warm hug that smelled like sunshine and churros. "Leo?" Ceyda panted, "Be careful, you're squishing Kuma." The Italian-Spainard backed off, only to have a smaller Austrian-Swiss-Prussian-Canadian bounce into her arms like he hadn't seen her in forever.

"Ceyda! It's only been five hours and I've already missed you so much," Dean giggled. Ceyda laughed, enjoying her friends presence. Dean's parents walked in, smiling at them. "Frederich! Aden!" Canada called, "Meeting starts soon, get in your places everyone."

He might as well not have spoken, for all the nations ignored him as usual. Germany started them off anyway, pretending to not be irritated at the prospect of the meeting itself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Nations sat around the table while their offspring stood behind them, talking with friends. Dean was now holding Kuma, Ceyda had Anubis, Viktor had his 'mother's kitty, Frederich held China's panda for him. Gilbird was resting on Aden's shoulder.

Ceyda leaned over to Viktor, whispering, "Any idea who this meeting is for?" Anubis growled at the kitty in Viktor's arms.

"Someone who desperately needs it?" he giggled, hugging the kitty closer as it hissed back at Anubis.

"I talking about specifics," Ceyda rolled her eyes, suppressing a giggle.

"Vell in that case, I have no idea."

A knock on the great doors of the meeting hall interrupted them, Egypt stood and went to open one, ever so slightly. "Yes?"

"Can I bring him in now?" the familiar voice of Mr. Mahone came from the other side.

"Of course Andrew, we are ready to receive him."

Ceyda and Viktor snickered quietly at how dirty that sounded, stopping only when England sent them a look. France elbowed him a little, saying something they couldn't hear. The Englishman scowled, but the Frenchman only smiled, the teens exchanging confused glances.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Andrew Mahone looked back at the student sitting the the bench behind him, clutching his country's weapon. "Alright BT," he said softly to the nervous young country, "You can go in now."

**(Great, I've offered stimuli for the dirty thinkers out there. You people remind me of France.)**

BT stood, walking stiffly past the teacher, holding his scythe so tight his pale knuckles had turned a sickly shade of yellow-green.

Ceyda was talking quietly to Viktor, when the door opened fully and she noticed that the room had gone silent. They both looked over to who had just walked in, and Ceyda had to struggle to stifle a gasp of fear and surprise.

The guy whom the Nations were going to help was...Bermuda Triangle.

Ceyda almost fainted, almost. It took a passing of Italy's coveted kitty from one cousin to the next at the speed of light to catch her before she hit the hard floor and caused a scene. It would be pretty hard to explain to the Nations why she fainted out of nowhere when a unrecognized country walked into the room.

The Nations seemed unaware of what was going on behind them. BT had been staring at the elongated table as he walked in, but looked up when he felt a familiar presence in the room.

He almost dropped his scythe when he locked eyes with the only reason he had asked for help from the Nations.

The meeting began with a bang, but all the teens in the room weren't really paying attention. They were too busy exchanging glances with each other and BT.

England and Egypt discussed the possibility of Black Magic talismans to keep the strong waves of his evil aura under control, Japan suggested a soaking session in the purest hot spring water on his country's mountain. China suggested yoga, after supporting Japan's idea. Germany thought a good few weeks of military training was in order, yet, although BT was fit, he wasn't military fit. He wasn't altogether pleased with the idea of running around while being shouted at by Germany. Italy thought his lover was being too harsh and begged him to think up something less strenuous but just as useful.

"Um, EXCUSE ME DUDES! BUT WHY DOES THIS GUY HAVE A WEAPON?" America interrupted, somewhat nervous at the sight of BT's scythe. He's the hero, why should he be nervous?

"I thought it would be a good idea to find the power at the source and contain it," Mr. Mahone answered. "One of the better ways to do so is to have the target channel his power through his weapon. It also makes it easier to find the source with out _actual_ physical contact, which would make the target uncomfortable, considering _almost _everyone's sexuality."

"You could just say it, Andrew, it wouldn't make us look any less awesome," Prussia grinned at the teacher, who shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Uh, right, sorry. Professional habits die hard."

"_On_," Viktor whispered, "_And in bed_."

"_Viktor!_" Ceyda whispered fiercely, giggling like mad. BT's red rimmed pupils narrowed, the anger rising in his chest. His power surged up, surrounding his weapon in a blood-red haze. He gripped the scythe tighter, lifting it high above his head. Before the Nations could make a move to stop him, he brought it down with all his might on the 2 mile table, cracking it in half, splinters flying everywhere. As his power faded, he panted, breathing hard, chest heaving. He looked up at the wide-eyed faces in front of him, centering on Ceyda. She felt sick, drained and weak. Without asking permission she dropped Anubis and ran from the room as the bile rose to her throat, burning her esophagus.

She barely made it the bathroom before she threw up in one of the sinks, tears streaming down her face. Why was it that every time she was around BT that she felt weak? Now that she had seen his power in full force, she felt worse than ever...

The pain was just too much. Not the pain in her stomach or throat. The pain in her heart. She felt like that scythe had sliced her heart as well as the table.

Back in the meeting hall, Russia had to hold back the half crazed nation to keep him from using his scythe to shred Viktor to pieces. He was crying, "HOW CAN YOU HELP ME? YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHO I AM! YOU CAN'T CONTAIN THE EVIL THAT IS THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!"

_Can't we? _Egypt and England pondered, exchanging calm glances.

_No one can change me  
No one can phase me  
I'm going to hell  
And I don't need saving_

Oh oh oh oh  
I am I am  
A misfit of the damned

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**This took WAY too long to complete. At least it's done right? Reviews are nice, tell me what you think about this chap. See y'all next chapter! :)**

**~Silver**


	7. Chapter 7: Remember the Name

**For the love of all that is funny yet heart wrenching, I get to introduce you to some people who are dear to my heart. Fort Minor owns song rights. Justanotherauthor23 owns idea rights.**

**Peace.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go! 

Andrew Mahone was a tall, dark-haired, brown eyed, good looking man in his mid-twenties. He'd graduated from the same high school he now teaches at, teaching the same subject he'd gotten all A's on tests at. He loved history, to the point where he had made it a goal to travel to each of the countries he taught his students about.

That was how he met the United Nations.

They had been surprisingly kind to the young teacher who seemed to lose his mind from the joy of meeting the 'human' representatives of the countries that he so loved to teach to his students. Everyone was intrigued by how much he knew of their history, right down to the little events that didn't really matter to the rest of the world. It mattered to Andrew, and it mattered to the Nations, and an undercover friendship grew amongst them.

_Who the hell is he anyway?__  
__He never really talks much__  
__Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck__  
__Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact__  
__That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps__  
__Put it together himself, now the picture connects__  
__Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect__  
__He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach__  
__And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

Bermuda Triangle was never very social. He considered other people to be inadequately stupid and not worth his time. His cousin was his only friend growing up, not because they had anything in common, but because Cyril was the only person BT could stand to be around. He was a problem child, and everyone hated him, even his father. He could have used drugs or self-ham to escape from the pain he felt nearly every day of his life. Instead, he focused on drawing pictures of his emotions or writing song lyrics about his pain.

He hated the world, so much so that his hated manifested into a dark, powerful aura that struck fear into the hearts of those around him. He loved it. He enjoyed the fear he caused and fed off the terror of others like some vampire. He looked like one too. Dark, inky black hair that hung over blood-red eyes. A dark-rimmed, sunken, I-haven't-slept-in-weeks-look to eyes that stood out against his pale skin. Thin, tall, seductive, charming in a horribly evil and dark sense. Bermuda Triangle made you want to clutch your neck protectively and hang a string of garlic about you whenever he looked at you.

Love was a foreign emotion to him, he never really understood it. According to BT, love was a useless emotion for weak pussies. That all changed when he met Ceyda.

The day she walked into his life, it was like he'd been struck by lightning. His power seemed to die down those first few months of their relationship. Then the jealousy set in. Ceyda was a really friendly girl and everyone was drawn to her. She made a lot of friends, most of whom were guys. The fear of her leaving him for another guy caused BT's all consuming power of fear to flare up, even more powerful than it had been before he met Ceyda. No matter how many times he had tried to tell himself that Ceyda only loved him, he couldn't help but notice all the guys who shamelessly flirted with her.

He was a mess, and his relationship was a mess. He was draining Ceyda's life away and he wanted to stop, but he didn't know how to. He'd gotten so out of control that he needed the Nations to help him.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill__  
__Fifteen percent concentrated power of will__  
__Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain__  
__And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Wow, sorry that's so short. I ran out of ideas for it. JAA23! I haz no ideaz for next chapter! HALP!**


End file.
